


Mukbang

by dracoon



Category: Hospital Playlist
Genre: F/M, Other, and their poor concerned boyfriends, double date mukbang with the women, they eat and eat and eat, which is what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Songhwa and Jeongwon, best friends that they are, go on a double date.She discovers a certain wintery resident has her appetite and orders a mountain of meat...to the concerned horror of their respective boyfriends.
Relationships: Chae Songhwa/Ahn Chihong, Jung Gyeowool & Chae Songhwa, Jung Gyeowool/Ahn Jeongwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mukbang

Songhwa was happily going through the menu by the time Jeongwon arrived with Gyeowool, giving the duo a wave. Chihong returned it shyly, before giving a nod to the other professor, lowering his head as he soon returned to view the menu with Songhwa. 

"I've decided," Songhwa declared, putting her menu down, "You two can go ahead. I'll share with Chihongie." 

"Sounds good," Chihong affirmed, "I heard this place is famous for their hotpot, you might want to have a look into that--" 

He was interrupted by Gyeowool gesturing furiously to the tallest mountain of meat he'd ever seen on the menu: Songhwa had gotten excited about the exact same thing, but they'd agreed that they were unsure if they could finish and decided to get something less ambitious. Gyeowool turned to Jeongwon, giving her best puppy eyes. "I want this," she whined, "Do you think we could share?" 

At this, Songhwa perked instantly and placed a hand on Gyeowool's. "I can share if Jeongwonnie won't," she replied, trying to ensure Jeongwon didn't burst into flames from cuteness, "I was going to get that but figured just Chihongie and I wouldn't finish it." 

Gyeowool grinned brightly. "You can get whatever else. I'm going to focus on the meat," she informed Jeongwon lightly, before clasping Songhwa's hands and bouncing on the spot, "Yes! Yessss! Finally someone knows where the goodness of food is at." 

Jeongwon gave a sheepish smile, then glanced towards Chihong, shrugging helplessly. Chihong nodded in agreement, but grinned towards Songhwa as she accepted Gyeowool's hands.

"I absolutely agree. Food truly is where it's at," Songhwa smirked and gave Chihong a nudge, "We could work on the meat mountain together. Unless you're game for something else." 

Chihong glanced towards the menu, scanning it and weighing his options. "I'll leave you two to it," he replied lightly, as a skilled military man knew how to fight their own battles, "I sense that with your combined efforts, you'd be able to demolish the mountain in no time." He was aware of Songhwa's abilities to eat, having watched her indulging herself during their occasional hangouts and eventual dates. While he was aware Gyeowool liked to eat as well, he wasn't sure how much they could both stomach without getting queasy. 

As the meat mountain was served, Jeongwon's jaw dropped open. It was the length of a grown man's arm, filled with various slices of different meat types: fish, pork, mutton, chicken and beef, and lining its bottom were a bunch of condiments. Chihong seemed relaxed, though, setting the items out for them as Songhwa happily started tearing the meat mountain down to start cooking. 

"Uh...are you sure?" Jeongwon's brow was creased in worry as he patted Gyeowool on the leg, "That's a lot of meat." 

Gyeowool was already stuffing her cheeks with the meat she'd cooked, and a quarter of the mountain was gone from just the first batch alone. "Mmh," she mumbled between bites and nodded furiously, "I'm finish wwww." The rest of the words she tried to get out were lost as she continued tucking in, she and Songhwa taking turns to pick holes through the mountain. 

Jeongwon frowned, looking to Chihong for some backup from his noodle set. He watched Chihong take his rice bowl, waiting patiently, and raised an eyebrow, looking curious at how the other man seemed so relaxed about matters. The two women eventually emptied out the mountain, and when there were only a small stack of chicken left, Songhwa nudged Chihong worriedly. 

"Hey, you haven't touched anything. I'm stuffed," she whined, gesturing to the plate, "Go on, grab some, Gyeowool and I can't finish it." 

Gyeowool leant back, waving a hand. "I'm done...best meal I've had in aaaaaages," she managed a moan, "It's all up to you now." 

Chihong smiled politely, then gave the agape Jeongwon a knowing glance as he started on the meat. 


End file.
